Rising over the Eastern Horizon
by 2mindsRhere
Summary: Those donning the black cloaks with red clouds, each with their own individual interests, come to form an organization bent on changing the world.


**1)**In this world there is only the physical and the divine. He believed that he was the divine. A being who has transcended the putrid, pathetic shells that were human beings. In this world there is only violence and pain and sorrow and eventually death. He has experienced all but the last and has conquered it with his own skills. He has the ability to take and give back life at his own command. He truly believes that he is a god.

**2)**She knows that he is not a god. However, she believes that he will bring peace and justice to the world. She believes that he is a god-sent messenger whose role is to calm the turmoil and bring light into the darkness. And so, she makes herself strong. She advocates his ideals, spreading word throughout their birthland of a savior born of eyes of Six Paths and defends him whether physically or verbally of any and all oppression. She becomes his messenger; a graceful, steadfast beauty whose desire is to bring peace to those most willing to serve.

**3)**Self-sacrifice is the trait of a most worthy shinobi. Warriors whose life is outlined by death, whose morality is called into question every battle and whose sense of reality can be rocked to its very core with just one swipe of a knife. He has done things he will never be proud of, things that, while may be impressive to some, are in fact so horrifying that even in death still manage to haunt him. However, he presses on despite all odds stacked against him and the ceaseless countdown of the clock that spells his demise. He has almost everything completed, even in death he manages to become a factor in a battle that literally decides the fate of shinobi. He dies for a second time with no regrets and a radiant smile on his face.

**4)**Ever since he was little he was always surrounded by bloodshed and warfare. However, unlike his companion he reveled in it. He marveled at how life was so easily expendable and how one slip up could cost one their life made it all the more fun. He was always loyal even in death. His village shunned him, some with justified reasons while others because of their ignorance. He was a shinobi, first and foremost; always willing to die and putting his life on the line for the supposed "greater good". Unlike his companion, he could not always see the illusions set up by others, he was not adept at seeing the truth beneath the lie and at times he found that he could be led by the nose like so many others. Perhaps that is why he had grown so fond of his partner before their deaths.

**5)**Behind the mask lay a face that even to this day would still shock even the most seasoned of shinobi. He had come into Akatsuki to watch and wait. Acting as the aloof, expendable until his plan had gained momentum and could be set in motion. Only the most clever amongst the Akatsuki had deduced who he was. The rest only passed him off as a wannabe who could fill in the seat Sasori had abandoned. That was fine, even to this very day no one expects the funny guy to be the mastermind behind the scheme.

**6)**In his own right, he was every bit as good, if not better, of a prodigy than any Uchiha could've or would've been. He himself was a child genius with a Kekkei Genkai of his own, student of the Tsuchikage and innovator of the art world at a very young age. By thirteen he defected from his village and lived independently off of commissions while simultaneously avoiding tracker units and hunter ninja alike. At fourteen he had joined Akatsuki, becoming the youngest member in history to join, not that he cared. All he wanted to do was display the grandeur of his works to all that gazed upon them and destroy the indifference and nonchalance that gleamed within those blood red eyes.

**7)**His philosophy had always been independence unbending. While he was by no means human, he had seen enough of what people can truly do. His birth was not a normal one, but then again he was not a normal man. He had been alive as long as Madara was still in the onsets of a mid-life crisis. He can't even remember how old he was, not that it mattered. He was an observer, always watching whether for Madara or himself. While he only recorded fights of particular interest or relevance, he still remembers the small things as well. What people, shinobi or otherwise, do to each other. And so, he concludes, that the only person you can truly and undoubtedly trust, is yourself and only yourself.

**8)**In his near century of living his ideology was still the same. Had fate been a bit kinder he would still be the same powerful shinobi he was but with a home and children. Instead he was a mercenary whose sole desire was to obtain as much monetary wealth as possible before he died. Did he feel any remorse? No. Regrets? None. He was a shinobi first and a blackmarket bounty hunter second. Any emotions he had left were anger, resentment and calm detachment. However, that does not go without saying that he was testy and short-tempered, attributes which his current partner could attest to with multiple recounts of attempts at his life.

**9)**To put it shortly, none of the dumbasses who walked this earth had any idea what he was experiencing. Pain and slaughter with none but the company of screams and judgment being executed by his deity, that was what he believed. He couldn't stand humanity, people hurt and are hurt; he on the other hand hurts and in turn the offender hurts with him. An eye for an eye, for arrogant is the person that wishes his brethren ill without understanding the pain of the other.

**10)**He was a child of about five or six when he first experienced the cold loneliness that surrounds all shinobi families at one point or another. He did not yet know at the time, his grandmother did not tell him outright and he was forced to learn once he got older, though he never learned who the killer was. Like his second partner, he was a child prodigy, an artist and an innovator of his medium. He vied for the eternal, something quite ironic since his death. They did not understand why he chose to commit suicide, then again neither did he. Perhaps in hopes of meeting with the ones he truly wanted to see and stay with them forever.

**11)**Since he was a child he had always been fascinated with the workings of all things. Nature, jutsu, people. He was a megalomaniac of knowledge with so many jutsu and techniques that only the Five Nation's libraries combined could equal the vast amount that he knew of. He was always on the quest for power; his true purpose was unknown to even his teammates, right-hand man and former Akatsuki partner. The only few that came close were either killed by his own hand or already dead.

**XXX **

**Author's Note: Wow…I seem to love doing these list fics….First shot at a NARUTO fic and it's not too horrible. Paingato's shoud've been a bit longer but I couldn't think a lot about him despite his backstory. I like the Akatsuki, they're very interesting and I'm glad Kishimoto did provide some reasons as to why some of them went bad rather than just writing in, 'Oh they're bad because they're villains.' **

**Small paragraphs gearing a bit more toward character analysis and drabbling once you boil it down….oh well, can't say I didn't try. Thank you for reading!**

**Critiques, comments and reviews would be awesome! **


End file.
